Oui
by Macann123
Summary: Francis works In Kirkland Industries and his boss Arthur Kirkland just can't seem to get his hands off him. Francis wants to quit badly but he can't, but there's one person that makes working there worth it. Arthur's brother Allistor Kirkland. UK/FR-FR/Uk SCOT/FRA (story is much better than the summary)


"Francis! Get your fuckin' ass in here," Mr. Kirkland shouted from his office.

Arthur was yelling for me again.

My name is Francis, Francis Bonnefoy. I'm 24 years old. I have blond hair and blue eyes. I'm only 5'11" with slender body. I'm more beautiful than handsome and I'm not the manliest of guys.

I've worked at Kirkland Industries for the past five years. I started out as a front desk boy but I've been promoted to Arthur the president's assistant for about 2 years ago.

We have a huge storage warehouse that companies rent for overflow inventory. We have a group of drivers that make those transfers throughout the day, plus a handful of warehouse workers that drive pallet jacks and load and unload trucks. Most of our routes are local to the surrounding counties, but we do have the occasional long haul. As Arthur's Assistant, I help plan the transfers and routes for the deliveries

Upon hearing Arthur, the devil, yelling for me, His brother's assitant, Elizabetha, looked at me and shrugged. Elizabeth was a 40-something single lady who dressed like she was in her twenties. Not that she wasn't good looking. She had a nice figure and was pretty, but she gave off that cougar vibe. She was dating one of the young officemates in his late twenties.

I got up from my desk and walked into my bosses office. 

Mr. Kirkland was a handsome man in his late twenties I've always had a little bit on an attraction to older guys, and Arthur was undeniably hot. He had emerald eyes, wheat blond short hair and was well built for a man of his height. Unfortunately, his personality was so repulsive that it negated any hotness or attraction that I could have felt for him plus he was smaller than me by just a bit. He was mean and racist and he was an annoying fuck.

"what do you want now Arthur?" I crossed my arms as I stepped in front of his desk.

"You fucked up Alfred's route," he groused.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Yeah, you're sorry. Now apologize. Christ, you are fucking worthless. Get the fuck out of my office!"

Arthur threw the route sheets at me. I picked them up and returned to my desk and tried to figure out what I did wrong on Chuck's route "fucking devil" Francis muttered to himself

I knew I wasn't the smartest guy, but I thought I did a good job. The president before Arthur, his father, always told me I did a great job. He said I was the best assistant he ever had and he knew and that I knew the business and the routes like the back of my hand. He was always kind and supportive. Unfortunately, he retired and he promoted Arthur, his son. Arthur was always an asshole down to the boot.

I looked over the route papers and I found the mistake and corrected it in the computer system. It was a minor mistake and it only took him off route by a few miles. I don't think it deserved the treatment I got.

As lunch time came around, I picked up my brown lunchbag and the paperback book I was reading and walked to the break room.

"Don't let him get to you, Francis" Elizabetha said as we walked down the hall. "But you know he's going through a divorce, so maybe cut him some slack."

'Yeah, sure. He doesn't blabber on you on a daily basis,' I thought.

I simply sighed. "oui~ maybe you're right"

Elizabeth joined her boyfriend, Roderich and the two of them sat next to each other and snuggled up together.

As I pulled out my lunch, a handful of drivers and warehouse guys came in for their lunch break. I listened to their loud conversations as I ate.

I picked up my book and started reading where I left off.

I was lost in my book when I heard the clunk of boots entering the room. I looked up to see Allistor Kirkland, Arthur's older brother the Vice President of the company strutting in. Not like Arthur he was a down to earth guy eating with the employees at lunch not like his brother who went to British disgusting expensive restaurants next to the buildings. He sat down by himself as usual and pulled out his lunch from a plastic grocery store bag and quickly dug in.

Allistor wasn't the best looking of his family. He was like an ogre. He was 6'6" tall and muscular, built big and thick and brawny. I'd guess he was in his early thirties. He was rugged and not what I would call handsome. Okay, he was ugly to me. He had big bullish neck, a squarish jaw and a crooked nose that must have been broken more than once. He had a scar in his left eyebrow. He had dark auburn red hair cut that looked like he used safety scissors to cut it. He usually had a few days of beard growth because he didn't shave regularly. He always had a scowl on his ugly mug that made him look scary and unapproachable.

He would sometimes pick up Arthur's papers himself instead of Elizabetha, so I would see him at my desk once a week. Unlike all of assholes that worked here, and despite his scowling appearance and little curses here and there, he was kind. The scowl would disappear when we made small talk at my desk and his voice would be quieter, though still deep and rumbling. I sometimes wondered if his gruff demeanor was an act to keep people away.

I glanced over at him and he was lost in thought, chewing his sub sandwich. I smiled to myself and tried not to giggle when I saw the blob of mustard on his chin. He was a messy eater. I returned to my book with a smile on my face.

***

A couple of days later, Arthur asked me to work late. I didn't have anything better to do, other than sit in my cold apartment alone. And I sure could use the overtime.

Everyone had gone by 5:00 and I was sitting at my desk working on new customer data when Mr. Kirkland yelled for me to get him a cup of coffee. I went to the break room and grabbed a styrofoam cup. The coffee seemed really old, so I dumped it and made a new pot.

I brought the cup to Arthur and set it on his desk. Arthur had pulled off his tie and unbuttoned a couple of his shirt buttons. The yellow strands on his chest was on display and I couldn't help but look.

It reminded me of a guy I had gone all the way with, Ludwig. Ludwig was one of my drinking buddies. He seduced me and became my lover. I believed him when he said he cared about me. After several months, I discovered that I was only a 'boy toy' to him and I moved on. He was german and had a very hot built that was probably the only reason I was attracted to him in the first place.

"What the bloody fuck took you so long?" Arthur snapped, waking me from my day dream.

"Desole~ Arthur" I said with sarcasm "I had to make a fresh pot."

"It's Mr. Kirkland to you. And I don't fuckin' care. Quit making excuses. You're as bad as my god damned soon-to-be ex-wife." Arthur had a wife her name was Amelia, sweet American lady. Surprises me she handled Arthur's British nonsense

"I'm doing the best that I can"

he stood up and slapped me across the face. I gasped and stepped back in shock, I glared at him a hand on my cheek protectively

"Don't back talk me, boy. You're gonna start crying now? Fucking French faggot."

my eyes were watery as I stayed silent

"I am so fucking sick of you. You can't fucking do anything right. But I'll bet you know how to suck cock, don't you? Yeah. You're gonna suck my cock right now, bitch." 

Arthur grabbed the back of my hair and pulled. I yelped in pain, trying to grab at his arm. He yanked me down to my knees, holding me in place while he undid his pants with the other hand. 

"non, Arthur si'l vous plait" I begged and cried. "You're hurting me!"

He pulled out his hard dick. He was about 7 inches long and pretty thick. I gasped and tried to back away.

"No, I don't want to!" I cried."

"You'll fucking do it if you want to keep your job," he spat.

An evil grin spread across his face and he added in quiet menacing voice, "And don't even think of telling anyone. No one will believe you if you try to tell."

He gripped my head tight and rubbed his dripping cock all over my face. I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on my hair and I cried out. He shoved his cock into my mouth and grabbed my head with both of his hands and mercilessly pumped in and out of my mouth.

"Suck it, bitch!"

Tears ran down my cheeks as I did as he asked. I steadied myself with my hands on his thighs and I sucked him. A few minutes later he was grunting and groaning.

"I'm gonna fucking come in your mouth, cocksucker! Ah, fuck!"

He grabbed my head and held tight as he spurt a huge load of come into my mouth. I choked and had no choice but to swallow it, though some of it dripped down onto my chin.

When he finished, he roughly pushed me away, knocking me flat onto my back. He looked down at me with a smirk as he put himself away and zipped up his pants.

"Well, at least now I know you're actually good at something. But I don't think I can put that on your performance review," he chuckled. "Now get the fuck out of here."

I choked back a sob and got up and ran out of the office to the bathroom. I washed my face and then grabbed my jacket and hurried down to my car, I felt so violated. It was a cold spring day in April and it was raining of course. I sat in my car, huddling my arms around myself. At least with the rain pouring down was with my mood, it felt like the world was comforting me in a way.

When I arrived to my building I quickly walked down the block to my apartment. I lived in the old downtown area. My apartment was one of the biggest apartments above an Old Italian deli. The deli owner was also my landlord. He was a cute stubborn strict Italian man with an older Spaniard as a lover, who one of my best friends and an equally cute but kinder younger brother living with him. It was about the only place I could afford but was nice enough for me to live in, what made it work was it was close to the Kirkland building. 

I was sarcastic and mean to Arthur before, I was scared and nervous around Arthur him now. I would scurry out of his way when he came near. When he spoke, I would shiver and twitch.

I kept to myself after that, not wanting to draw any attention to myself.

He seemed to be ignoring me for the most part, and I was glad for that. He would still yell and curse at me daily, but he didn't make any physical moves towards me.

Until about a week later. He had been on the phone all morning arguing loudly with his wife and lawyers about the divorce.

Towards the end of the day, I got a call for an emergency inventory transfer. I printed out the pack list and the order and headed back to the 27th floor. I was happy to get the break and get up from my desk and walk around.

I stepped into the lounge and gave the paperwork to one of the office guys.

I was explaining to him that it needed to go to their warehouse before the end of the day, when Arthur stomped in. He glared at me. "Frenchie! My office. Now!"

The truckers started snickering. I saw the hungry look in Arthur's eyes and I started shaking. He stormed over to me and grabbed me by the arm and jerked me and pushed me towards the door.

"I said fucking now," he grumbled.

I caught Allistor's eyes of worry as I hurried past. He furrowed his brow and frowned and I quickly looked away.

Arthur shut the door to his office and locked it after pushing me inside. I backed away from him into the corner. He walked up to me, unzipping his pants. He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed hard, pushing me to my knees.

"On your knees, bitch," he husked made it hardly understandable with his now stronger accent. "You know what to do."

I hesitated and he lifted his hand like he was going to hit me.

"Open your fucking mouth!" he growled through closed teeth.

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth as he shoved his hard cock into me. I wanted to get it over with as quick as possible, so I sucked hard and started moving my head. He grabbed my head and quietly grunted as he held my head tight and fucked my mouth until he came. Only after I swallowed did he let go.

"Get the fuck out," he said as he stepped back and put himself away.

I glared at him with an evil look before scrambled to my feet and wiped my mouth with my sleeve and ran to the door. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't turn or open.

"It's bloody locked," Arthur grumbled. "Jesus Christ, is the French that stupid?"

I unlocked the door and hurried to the bathroom and shut myself into a stall and quietly sobbed. After I got myself under control, I rinsed my face in the sink. My eyes were bloodshot and my cheeks were red and I looked awful. I dried my face with a paper towel, then blew my nose. As I pushed open the door to the bathroom, I bumped into Allistor.

He grabbed my arm with his meaty hand and I flinched. I couldn't look him in the face.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I replied hoarsely and hurried back to my desk.

I sat at my desk at the edge of my seat in worry the rest of the day. I kept my eye on the clock praying for 4:30 to come around so that I could go home, have a bottle of wine with Antonio and go to bed.

***

The next Monday at lunch, I sat quietly at my table in the back. It was just after payday, so over the weekend I was able to buy groceries.

I slowly ate my salad, while praying that Arthur would leave me alone for the rest of the day. I heard him arguing with his wife on the phone about the divorce and I knew he would be in a really grumpy mood. The thought of him wanting me to... service... him again made me Grinch in disgust.

I looked up and saw Allistor watching me as he ate what looked to be leftover steak and mash potatoes out of a tupperware container. I looked down at my almost empty bowl and finished the last bite. I peeled back my banana and put it in my mouth. 

Gilbert my friend moved to my table, who worked in a different department and had different lunch times suddenly sat infront of me. 

I grinned friendship always helped me relax when I'm down "bonjour~ Gilbert what brings you here?"

"Hey, Franny" Gilbert said amused "When you're done going down on that banana, I got something bigger here for ya." He said jokingly.

I frowned "I don't have time to deal with this right now Gil…" he didn't know so I don't blame him

I heard a chair push back and looked up to see Allistor walking over to Gilbert and punch him across the jaw, knocking him down.

I looked up at Allistor then down to Gilbert who had a bleeding nose on the floor "GIbert! Mon ami! Are you alright?" I scotched down to his level

Gilbert looked up at him, rubbing his jaw. "What the fuck, man!"

Allistor stood over him and growled, scaring Gilbert off

Everyone stared with jaws dropped to the floor. Allistor calmly turned around and sat back down at his table. I help Gilbert got up and assisted him to the building's clinic. No one made a move to back him up or help him. They just stared at him. He spat blood on the floor, wiped his chin, then we went out of the room.

I looked over my shoulder to Allistor and gave him a thankful smile. He was just protecting me. He gave me a shy smile back, then returned to eating his lunch.

I watched him for another moment. When he had smiled at me just now, he wasn't so bad looking. I don't recall ever seeing him actually smile before. I also noticed for the first time that his eyes were a bright green. His eyes cut over at me and he caught me looking. I blushed and looked down.

That afternoon, he came by my desk to get Arthur's to do papers.

I gave Allistor the paperwork and smiled at him. "Merci, Allistor For what you did earlier."

I received a shock when he actually smiled back at me.

"You're welcome, Francis" he said.

Yes, he wasn't so bad looking when he smiled. I watched him walk down the hall away from my desk, his black leather boots clunking loudly on the floor. He had a nice bubble butt in his tight work pant and his suit jacket didn't hide his nice broad shoulders and muscled arms as he turned the corner, I saw his head turning back towards me and I quickly looked away before he could catch me.

***

Allistor wouldn't be back in the office until Friday afternoon since he had to take care of the Kirkland branch in Scotland, not that I miss him or anything.

As 4:30 approached Friday afternoon, I was getting ready to go home, when the devil, Arthur, walked up to my desk. "You're working late tonight," he growled quietly.

I was feeling a bit more brave today "desole Arthur I can't now I ha-"

He cut me off with an angry finger in my face, then turned around and walked back into his office.

I sat at my desk shaking in fear. I hated this job, but I needed it. I knew I wouldn't be able to find anything that paid as well. I told Antonio about my job and he said to quit immediately but I needed this, I was saving for to go home to Paris to do my dream of putting up a café close to the Eiffel tower.

"Get in here!" Arthur yelled from his office.

I walked into the office and he told me to shut the door and lock it. I stood at the door with one eyebrow raised and I crossed my arms

"Don't look so smug! Get over here" he demanded.

I reluctantly walked over to his desk. When he stood up, his pants were already undone and his hard-on was already out. There was a straight porn mag on the desk flipped open to a buff guy fucking a girl up the butt. He opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a tube of strawberry lube and a condom. I gasped and looked at him.

I shook my head, "No, please, Arthur"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind his desk. Laughing he said "come one it's strawberry flavored! Your favorite!"

"No, I won't do it!"

He hauled back and slapped me hard across the face so hard it stunned me. He slapped me again, then bent me over the desk. Papers spilled all over the floor as he yanked my pants down and exposed my butt to him.

"No, please, I'll suck it for you. I promise I'll do it good," I quietly begged with tears running down my face.

"Shut the fuck up, you little faggot. I need to fuck. This is the only thing you're good for and you're gonna give it up if you wanna keep your job."

Arthur tore open the condom wrapper, then smeared the cold jelly onto my butt crack and I started sobbing.

"Tell me Francis, how is your little French family of whores?" I tried to push him off as I struggled against him.

"I like to hear you cry and beg. You sound so good under me, you French whore!"

"Non, please don't do this."

I tried to struggle and get away from him, but he held me down with one hand while I heard the other slicking up his hard cock with the jelly.

"No!" I cried out. I tried to reach back and hit or kick him, but I couldn't make contact. He yanked my hair and pulled my head back towards him. He smacked my face, then the back of my head.

With a grunt, he shoved his dick all the way into me. I screamed in pain. He grabbed a rag from his desk and shoved it into my mouth. I wailed and sobbed into the rag as he ravaged my ass.

"this is a surprise, you're so fucking tight," he grunted. "Ah! You're gonna make me come."

Fortunately, he didn't last very long. He suddenly pulled out and pushed me to the floor onto my knees. He pulled the condom off and tossed it aside. He gripped the hair on the top of my head with his left hand as his right hand flew up and down his slickened shaft. With a loud roar, he jerked my head back and shoved his bone into my mouth as he exploded. I coughed and gagged as the first blast hit the back of my throat.

When he finished, he shoved me away, knocking me to the floor.

"You've got a good ass," he said as he stuffed his slimy cock into his pants and zipped up. "I'm gonna have to keep you around. Make you my bitch. You'll like that won't you? You little whore"

He bent down and put his mouth to my ear, while tightening his hand around my neck. "You tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you won't be seeing your little family ever again. Now darling~ leave!"

I struggled to stand up and pull my pants up. Tears fell unchecked from my eyes and I whimpered in pain. I hurried to the door as fast as I could and unlocked it. I sobbed as I ran towards the bathroom. As I turned the corner, I ran smack into Allistor. I gasped in surprise and tried to get around him. He gripped my shoulders tightly, holding me in place and looked at me with concern.

"Francis? What's wrong? What happened?"


End file.
